byronfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tigger's Clues Episodes (GoAnimate/Vyond Version, Bryon's Version)
Season 1 (2010-2011) # Snack Time (September 8, 2010) # What Time Is It For Blue? (September 16, 2010) # Mailbox's Birthday (September 23, 2010) # Blue's Story Time (September 30, 2010) # Blue's Favorite Song (October 7, 2010) # What Does Blue Need? (October 14, 2010) # Adventures in Art (November 25, 2010) # Blue Goes to the Beach (December 2, 2010) # A Snowy Day (December 23, 2010) # The Trying Game (January 6, 2011) # Pretend Time (February 17, 2011) # The Grow Show (March 16, 2011) # Blue Wants To Play A Game (April 21, 2011) # Blue Wants To Play A Song Game (April 28, 2011) # What Does Blue Want To Make? (October 6, 2011) # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (October 6, 2011) # Magenta Comes Over (October 13, 2011) # What Story Does Blue Want To Play? (October 20, 2011) # Blue's News! (October 27, 2011) # What is Blue Afraid Of? (October 31, 2011) Season 2 (2011-2013) # Steve Gets The Sniffles (November 3, 2011) # What Does Blue Want To Build? (November 10, 2011) # Blue's ABCs (December 8, 2011) # Math! (December 15, 2011) # What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? (February 9, 2012) # What Was Blue's Dream About? (March 25, 2012) # What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things? (May 18, 2012) # Blue's Senses (June 14, 2012) # Blue's Birthday (June 15, 2012) # Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (October 12, 2012) # What is Blue Trying To Do? (October 12, 2012) # What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? (October 19, 2012) # What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day? (October 26, 2012) # What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (November 2, 2012) # The Lost Episode! (December 7, 2012) # What Did Blue See? (January 5, 2013) # Blue's Sad Day (February 8, 2013) # Mechanics! (February 15, 2013) # Nurture! (February 22, 2013) # Blue is Frustrated (March 22, 2013) Season 3 (2013-2015) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (March 25, 2013) # Art Appreciation (April 26, 2013) # Weight and Balance (May 10, 2013) # Animal Behavior (June 22, 2013) # Draw Along with Blue (October 18, 2013) # Thankful (November 15, 2013) # What's That Sound? (November 22, 2013) # Hide and Seek (November 29, 2013) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (December 6, 2013) # Blue's Big Holiday (December 25, 2013) # Signs (April 10, 2014) # Geography (April 25, 2014) # Occupations (July 3, 2014) # Nature (July 10, 2014) # Anatomy (July 17, 2014) # Pool Party (August 21, 2014) # What's So Funny? (September 25, 2014) # Blue's Big Costume Party (October 31, 2014) # Blue's Big Mystery (November 6, 2014) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (November 13, 2014) # Prehistoric Blue (November 20, 2014) # Words (November 27, 2014) # Inventions (December 4, 2014) # Blue's Play (December 11, 2014) # The Wrong Shirt (December 18, 2014) # Shy (February 19, 2015) # Cafe Blue (March 6, 2015) # Blue's Collection (March 13, 2015) # Environments (March 20, 2015) # Stormy Weather (March 27, 2015) # Magenta Gets Glasses (March 28, 2015) # Blue's Big Musical (March 31, 2015) Season 4 (2015-2016) # Imagine Nation (April 2, 2015) # Adventure! (April 9, 2015) # The Anything Box (April 16, 2015) # Superfriends! (April 23, 2015) # Blue's New Place (October 9, 2015) # The Baby's Here! (October 16, 2015) # ¡Un Día Con Plum! (October 23, 2015) # What's New, Blue? (October 30, 2015) # Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day (November 13, 2015) # Bugs! (November 20, 2015) # Making Changes (November 27, 2015) # What's Inside? (December 4, 2015) # Puppets (December 11, 2015) # Let's Plant! (January 28, 2016) # Let's Boogie! (February 15, 2016) # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (February 18, 2016) # Blocks (March 6, 2016) # Rhyme Time (March 13, 2016) # Something To Do Blue (March 20, 2016) # Blue's School (March 27, 2016) # Blue's Book Nook (April 12, 2016) # Joe's First Day (April 29, 2016) # Joe Gets A Clue (April 29, 2016) # Steve Goes to College (April 29, 2016) Season 5 (2016-2017) # The Big Book About Us (May 6, 2016) # I'm So Happy (May 13, 2016) # Colors Everywhere! (May 20, 2016) # 100th Episode Celebration (May 27, 2016) # Shape Searchers (June 3, 2016) # The Snack Chart (June 10, 2016) # Can You Help? (July 1, 2016) # Playing Store (July 15, 2016) # Patience (July 22, 2016) # Joe's Surprise Party (August 5, 2016) # The Boat Float (September 9, 2016) # A Surprise Guest (September 16, 2016) # Contraptions! (September 23, 2016) # Blue's Big Band (September 30, 2016) # Blue Goes to the Doctor (October 7, 2016) # A Brand New Game (October 21, 2016) # The Scavenger Hunt (October 28, 2016) # The Alphabet Train (January 13, 2017) # Bedtime Business (January 27, 2017) # Up, Down, All Around! (February 10, 2017) # Numbers Everywhere! (February 24, 2017) # Dress Up Day (March 3, 2017) # The Story Wall (March 10, 2017) # Blue's Predictions (March 17, 2017) # Let's Write! (May 12, 2017) # Magenta's Messages (May 19, 2017) # Body Language (July 7, 2017) # Blue's Big Car Trip (July 14, 2017) # Look Carefully... (July 21, 2017) # I Did That! (July 28, 2017) # Morning Music (August 4, 2017) # Animals in Our House? (August 11, 2017) # Our Neighborhood Festival (October 6, 2017) # Blue Takes You To School (October 13, 2017) # Meet Polka Dots! (October 20, 2017) # Blue's First Holiday (December 25, 2017) Season 6 (2018) # The Legend of The Blue Puppy (February 8, 2018) # Love Day (February 13, 2018) # Blue's Wishes (February 18, 2018) # Joe's Clues (February 25, 2018) # Playdates (March 25, 2018) # Soccer Practice (April 8, 2018) # The Fairy Tale Ball (April 15, 2018) # Skidoo Adventure (April 22, 2018) # Bluestock (May 10, 2018)